Element
by soccerscorer101
Summary: Kylee Elementary was found. Her strange and exotic powers released her to the world of Immortals. With two fighting packs on her hands, will she have to give up everything she has ever wanted just to save the ones she loves?
1. Found

**First Year**

Element-

Breco- Male, Fire

Faye- Female, Earth

Rejen- Male, Air

Theta- Female, Water

Kylee- Female, Spirit

Storm-

Haraya- Female, Thunder and Lightning

Adeneo- Male, Hurricane

Ceenalee- Female, Tornadoes

Jekeno- Male, Snow, Hail

Drew- Male, Spirit

Diary Entry 1-

My First Entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Why do you have to be written in? The idea of writing your thoughts and feelings down is so stupid! I have nothing, absolutely nothing, to write about. My stupid Mom got me this stupid diary on my stupid birthday. Everything is so stupid! Now I have to write in this, or it will make her upset. Oh! I know! I can make this fun! Doubt it… _

_Yay! I started a new paragraph! Whoop-de-doo… Gosh, this is so stupid! Okay, I'm bored. Um, what do I write when I want to end entry? Hmm… oh!_

_Yours Stupidly,_

_Kylee M. Elementary_

Chapter 1

Found

The night was cold, and snow began to fall. All was well in the little town of Hibberts Gore, Maine. As the night became darker, the lights began to shut off. Soon every citizen was asleep. The only sound you could hear was two very strange teenagers talking.

"Theta, we must find her before Storm does," said one.

"But where would we find her? Breco! She could be anywhere!" said the other.

"Remember what Rejen said? 'The lighted house is where the spirit glows'"

As the two approached Lighthouse Road, they saw a glow. "There," the two said together.

A teenager, about 14, was sitting on a couch, watching the America's Funniest Home Videos marathon. She was combing her light brown hair, while her violet eyes were glued to the television. As she set the hair brush down, she turned to look at the window, almost meeting the two's eyes.

"I know you're out there," the girl spoke strongly, "I can feel your presence. Either come in and introduce yourselves, or feel pain."

The two stayed put. They heard the girl's footsteps came closer. Just as they were about to jump up, they were pushed back. The girl stood at the window and stared at them. The window opened before her and an arm began to reach out. One of the fallen teenagers grasped out to try to reach her. The girl drew her hand back and the two started to feel a tingle in their hearts. Their faces started to grow older and they felt tired.

"Breco… burn… she is… our souls…" said one.

Right as the girl began to let go, one of the teenagers lifted his weak hand, flame burst out and burnt the girl's hand. The girl screamed and pushed her arms out. Immediately, the two were filled with their souls. One of the two, an older girl, watched as the girl's hand lit on fire.

"Here let me help you!" The older girl ran over and out of her hands came water, washing the fire off. "There now just stay still, I'll put a water cast around it. I'm Theta, by the way."

The girl whimpered, and watched as water flowed around her hand, "I'm Kylee. Sorry about that." Then she turned to the other teenager, a boy. "And I mean Theta, not you."

Kylee watched as the boy glared at her. His eyes were bright orange, flaming with anger. The boy's eyes got brighter and brighter until they lit with flames.

"I am Breco. You will come with us."

Theta looked at Breco, "Don't rush her, we should talk to her first."

"No Theta, Storm will be here any minute. We have to leave now." Breco's eyes came back to its normal color. "Let's go."

Kylee was watching Breco, "We're leaving? Um, no. I'm not going anywhere with you. What is Storm?"

"Storm is the head pack." Theta replied.

"Pack?"

Breco glared at Theta, "Nice going. A pack is a group of immortals. They have the powers of a Storm. Like Theta and I, they can have certain powers that are strong, helpful," Breco started to laugh, "And painful, like the one you just felt. They want to find you. Storm wants to use your powers, in a way to harm you friends, family, and the world."

Kylee stared at Breco for a minute. She then turned to Theta and laughed, "Nice try guys. Like I have any friends! Ashley really hired you well."

Theta and Breco looked at each other, "Whose Ashley?" The two said in unison.

Kylee kept on laughing. After she was done Breco set a ring of fire around her, "Now you come with us or burn here to your death." He laughed and looked at Theta, "She will come with us now," Theta began to protest, "No. Now."

After Kylee agreed she would come, and wrote a letter to her parents, the three set off. They soon approached a hill overlooking Hibberts Gore. Kylee's violet eyes glanced at the small town and she began to turn around.

"Kylee, get down and hide!" screamed Breco.

Kylee dropped to the ground. Just as she fell a lightning bolt, nearly striking her, flew towards the town. All she could think about was,_ no!_She ran to a bush and watched as her house was struck and engulfed in flames. Kylee watched as the house soon fell to the ground, killing what was left of her parents.

Theta turned around quickly, "Hurry Kylee. That will be you if we don't go." Theta waited for Kylee to come out. When she didn't, Theta went over to the bush to find Kylee crying.

"Kylee, I know you're upset about what just happened, but that happened to my parents too. If you don't come with us now, this will happen to your whole town, your whole state. Even Ashley, whoever she is."

Kylee still would not move. With her parents gone, she had no one else. "My parents were my only friends, if they are dead, then I shall die with them." She watched as the house burnt, until all that was left was ashes. Kylee and Theta saw the fire department arrive and wash out what was left of the fire. Then, the firemen were searching the ashes for Kylee's dead parents. After going through all the ashes, they could not find anything.

Kylee stood up, "My parents aren't there," She began to think of what Breco said before; _Storm will be here any minute._ "Storm, they came right after we left. Probably saw nothing, took my parents, and left."

Breco nodded, "They will use them to get to you, Kylee."

Kylee stared at Breco, her violet eyes making him nervous, "But why me?"

"Kylee, remember when you nearly took our souls? You're an immortal. Like Theta and I."


	2. Immortal

**Diary Entry 2-**

**Immortal?**

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it true? Could everything that just happened be true? I know I can't trust Breco, but I think Theta is telling the truth. My hand healed right after she put the water cast on. Now that I think about it, every wound I have had, has healed right. I did grab and take their souls and put them back, could it be true? I am an immortal! Now I have to find you, I mean Mom. This is all I have left of her. So goodbye, I am off to destroy Storm. I will find my parents._

_ Yours immortally,_

_ Kylee M. Elementary_

**Chapter 2-**

**Element pack**

Deep in the forests of Glenwood Plantation, Maine, two teenagers were waiting. They were waiting for the girl to come with the rest of Element pack. With trees and bushes covering their camp, it was very hard to find them. The sky turned darker and soon it started to thunder.

"Good. Storm is angry. That must mean that Breco and Theta found her. Thank god!" said one.

"Yes. That is very good, Faye. Why, isn't today your 229th birthday?" said the other.

"Yes, it is Rejen! Thank you for noticing. I am very sure that Breco and Theta should arrive soon, but just to be sure, I will feel."

The girl, Faye, agreed. She stamped her foot on the ground and pressed her hands on the soft moss. She began to bring her hands back and up came a chunk of earth. Then she focused her green eyes on the dirt and rock. Soon the earth began to shake and then it was still. On top you could see very clear footsteps moving towards smoke.

"Their close, in fact, very close."

"Good. Send them a message. Tell them… We are waiting, bring the girl." said the boy, Rejen.

The girl smirked, "Right away O mighty master." She picked up a stick and wrote on the ground. Then she twirled around and pushed her arms apart. Soon the message started to move away from the two. They watched it until the message disappeared.

"They show get it in a minute, Rejen. I sent it off with great speed. I must say though, thank you for remembering my birthday. But please. Do not mention I am 229 around the young girl because when she is my age, I will be 444."

Rejen nodded, "As you wish Faye, my love."

Faye smiled and sat down next to him, "Oh, Rejen. You do not love me. You are way to old, 408 years old. Remember that you loved Haraya?" Rejen nodded, "You said you would never love anyone else after she started Storm Pack."

Rejen laughed, "Oh yes Faye. I am sorry. You remind me so much of her. Faye, you have the same gray eyes as her, the same red hair. It's just-"

Just then the bushes rustled. A blaze of fire and water surrounded them. Breco and Theta came through the bushes and into the camp.

"Oh, Rejen! Did you really have to set the air dome?" cried Theta.

Rejen laughed and looked around. The girl was no where to be seen. "Theta! Breco! Where is the girl?"

"Oh! Kylee, come in!" yelled Breco.

Element Pack waited for a reply. When none came, Breco went to investigate, "Oh, Kylee! Pretend to pull my soul again, and then come in. Rejen set the dome only so we and you could come in." He laughed and walked away.

Kylee reached her hand to the air dome and pulled back. The bubble was stretching towards her, and then pulled her in. The outer layer of the dome was thick and sticky. Kylee tried to breathe, and when she couldn't, she started to run. She watched as a hand reached in and pulled her in the dome. A boy was looking at her. His gray eyes stared into her violet ones. Kylee looked at him, he was different than all the other boys she had met. He looked so much wiser and experienced with life, not afraid for what was coming at him next.

"Hello? Girl, are you okay?" he said. Kylee was awed by his voice; it was so smooth, so polite.

"Hi…" she managed to say. She watched as he turned away from her, "I'm Kylee. Sorry, I was trying to become familiar with my surroundings." Then the boy turned back.

"I'm Rejen, the founder of Element Pack. Welcome."

"Thank you. It was nice of you to send Breco and Theta for me. I am happy to be under hostage of your pack. Thank you for not letting Storm take me." Kylee smiled at Rejen and looked over at Theta, who was shaking her head and mouthing, _no._

"Breco! Theta! How much did you tell her?" Rejen started to get very angry and he started to float high above them all. His gray eyes flashed and he held out his arms to Theta and Breco. Then he made fists. Theta and Breco started to choke and they fell to the ground. Kylee watched as the two's faces turned purple and then a pale white.

"Rejen, no!" Kylee screamed. She jumped up and barely touched Rejen, who fell to the ground. On the ground, Rejen was yelling in pain. His fists soon released themselves and Theta and Breco could breathe again. Rejen lay their unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" asked the girl with the long black hair.

"I don't know" replied Kylee. "I think I took his powers."


	3. Another Spirit

Diary Entry 3-

Last Entry

_Dear Diary,_

_This will be my last entry. Rejen ordered Breco to burn you. Element Pack says it would be best for me. Ha! Element Pack is so… well, they take control of your life. From what happened yesterday (I'll tell you later) I am not allowed to leave the air dome. About Yesterday, I took Rejen's powers. While he was unconscious, he grew a year older, to about 15. I guess when a Spirit Immortal takes your powers, they grow older. I gave them back to him eventually, but two of his powers wouldn't go back. I mean he couldn't use it. It was… gone. By gone I mean, it stays with me because it won't go back to Rejen! So guess what? I can fly and choke people now. Weird… There must be more to my rare powers then anyone has ever known!_

_Goodbye Old Friend, _

_Kylee M. Elementary_

Chapter 3-

Another Spirit?

Rejen walked through the camp, he had to find Kylee. He wanted the rest of his powers back, but he also felt a need for Kylee. This girl wasn't just any immortal, she was beautiful. Her powers were extremely rare, magnificent, and powerful, the violet eyes shined like amethyst, and the light brown hair like sand. Rejen loved her. He wanted her to stay with Element Pack forever.

As Rejen approached her tent, he noticed her diary lying on the ground. He picked it up, scribbled something in it, and threw it out of the air dome.

"Rejen?" Kylee's soft voice spoke out of the tent.

"Kylee. Hello. I need to talk with you," Rejen entered the tent, "We have decided to give you're your immortal name now. From now on, you will be called Arala"

"Arala? No. I am keeping my name until I decide to join you pack."

Rejen frowned, "But Kylee, someone can recognize you. You have to be Arala."

"No." Kylee was not going to give up her name. Her parents gave it to her and it was hers. Only hers.

Rejen nodded, "Well then. For now you will be Kylee. Now there is the bad news, we to move to another forest. Storm Pack found us."

Kylee stood up, "They did?"

Rejen nodded, "Yes and they're on there way here. Tornadoes, tropical hurricanes, snow, and thunder storms are all here in Glenwood Plantation. We have to leave. The small population in this area is getting hurt because of us. This weather does not happen here. Soon they could find us. We must go."

Kylee ran outside and saw the storms. She watched as the forest around them lit with fire.

"Rejen, there is no way out."

Rejen shook his head, "We have Theta, she will wash it away."

Kylee yelled at him, "They will feel t he fire go out!"

Rejen stared at her. _They will feel it? It's not possible. How?_ "How?" he asked.

Kylee looked up and screamed, "Why? Why! Why does another one have to be here?!"

Rejen was confused, "Kylee! What are you talking about? Another one? Another what?" He walked up to Kylee and grabbed her arm, making her turn and look at him, "Kylee, tell me."

Kylee frowned and looked up at the storms, "Storm pack. They have power. There is another spirit immortal, his name is Drew, and he is just as powerful as me. Did I tell you? I can read minds!"


	4. Drew

Diary Entry 4-

_We found you_

_Dear Diary,_

_We found you. Thank god for Kylee being clueless. She writes down what is happening to her and where she is going. And thank you Rejen for throwing the diary right into my hands. Element Pack is so oblivious. I love it! Once we have Kylee in our pack, we will destroy Element Pack and rule all. We will send Drew out to fetch Kylee. It's wonderful that Kylee can take powers too. That way, she will take the powers of Faye, Theta and Breco so they will grow older and die. Rejen can live, but suffer first._

_Thank you Kylee's diary for all you have given us. For your reward, before we rip you to shreds, I will tell you a secret. Kylee's mother is dead. Her father… well… let's just say he has a taste for Storms._

_Thank you,_

_Haraya_

Chapter 4-

Drew

The storms over the air dome began to grow weaker until nothing was there. Kylee was packing her items up when she saw the storms disappear. Rejen popped his head out of his tent and looked around. Instead of the gray skies that used to cover their heads, the sky was clearly blue with no hint of a single cloud. Soon every Element Pack member was out staring at the sky.

Then Rejen shouted, "Get out of here! Run now! Storm is here! Somebody get Kylee out of here!"

Faye walked up, "I'll take her!" She grabbed Kylee and stomped her feet, up came a chunk of the earth revealing a tunnel in the ground. Faye pushed Kylee down into it and jumped. When Faye's feet touched the ground, the chunk of earth rose up and attached itself to the hole, hiding whatever happened to the air dome and Rejen next.

Faye pushed Kylee farther into the tunnel until their was no light. "Kylee. You must have a direct connection to the mother spirit, Nature. Please contact her and tell her to protect this cave and light the way."

Kylee stood there. You want me to connect with Mother Nature? How is that even possible? Kylee then remembered, when Breco found her, he lit her hand on fire. She took Rejen's powers. Maybe, she could light a fire. Kylee finally came to a decision, "I'll try. But be careful, this is dangerous." She looked around for something to light. "Hold on for a minute Faye. Close your eyes, you have to..." She thought for a minute more, "Believe. Faye, you have to believe in Nature, the mother spirit."

"I do, Kylee. I believe." Faye answered.

Kylee frowned and tried to make her voice low, like she was being possessed, "Girl... the sacred Nature chant.... you must believe and do." Then she sat on the ground and held out her hands. Kylee tried to remember when Breco lit her hand. All of a sudden, she was standing and watching Theta and Breco walk towards her house. She watched as Breco lit her hand on fire. Then it started to go fizzy, and she felt warm. Kylee came back to the tunnel with a fire in her hands, she had done it.

"Good job. Did you have her protect the tunnel?" Faye helped her get up.

"Yeah, um, she said that she would send someone to help us." Kylee forgot about Nature. To make Faye happy, she gave her a vision of a boy coming to protect them.

"Good! Now we will be safe!"

Kylee smiled and began to walk the fire in her hands began to shake. Soon it went out of control. The fire was bouncing from wall to wall. As Kylee watched it fade away, she saw what the fire was doing. Torches outlined the tunnel. A figure was standing in front of them, a boy.

Kylee stepped forward, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The boy smiled and raised his hands. A wind filled the tunnel and then the boy was standing in front of Kylee. He had violet eyes and light brown hair. His eyes were just as mysterious as Kylee's. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. He had pearly white teeth and a great smile. Kylee watched as he raised his hands. Kylee turned around to see Faye screaming. Faye began to faze out of the moment. The boy smiled at Faye and looked at Kylee, "Hello. You must be Kylee. I am very happy to meet you. My name is Drew."

Kylee pushed him away and then she was next to Faye again. "Faye, get out of here. It's Drew."

Faye backed up, "Who, in the name of the Roman Gods, is Drew?"

Kylee laughed, "Drew, is another spirit immortal that works for Storm."


End file.
